Makayla Marcus
Makayla was born into a family of three older brothers, her father Messiah, her mother Zara and grandmother Rosa. Throughout her childhood, Makayla developed a fiery personality, often getting into fights and scraps with other schoolmates. Messiah taught her basic morals and to always look out for her own family, while her grandmother, Rosa encouraged her to put herself first in any situation. Makayla had numerous boyfriends in her teenage years but eventually fell for petty criminal Grady Rockwell. The two quickly married, much to Messiah and Zara's dismay. Grady fell into major debt and had to make multiple disappearances, causing Makayla to have some affairs. Makayla discovered she was pregnant with Grady's baby, and he seems very enthusiastic. However, Grady failed to show up to Zaiden's birth, and did not appear much in his early upbringing. Makayla was devastated when her grandmother, Rosa passed away, but her close-knit family helped to look after Zaiden. When Zaiden was a little bit older, Makayla decided to leave San Myshuno and her family behind, and to start a new life in StrangerVille. Also accompanying the two was Makayla's nephew, Brad, who was lonely and bored of the city life. The Gould family moved in with him not long after, due to the mother, Noelle's untimely death in their old home. It was in that town where she met local man Derumk Turei and began an affair with him. Early on in their relationship, Derumk revealed he had a wife named Connie Rockwell, who was pregnant with his child. Despite this, Derumk continued to sleep with Makayla and the two declared their mutual love. Zaiden fell for housemate Monica Gould, but her sister, Wanda tried to stir things up. Makayla noticed Wanda's unwanted interference and warned her away. The father, Desmond decided to move away when he couldn't cope with his grief, so Makayla wished him farewell. Wanda suddenly moved away with new romance Enrique Goth under suspicious circumstances, while their brother, Elvis started a relationship with Chelsey Sommer. Makayla was both shocked and thrilled to discover that Monica was pregnant with her first grandchild, later marrying and giving birth to Marcia Rockwell. Makayla was devastated to learn of her mother and father's elderly passing. She was then shocked to find out she was pregnant with Derumk's baby. Derumk promised to reveal the affair to Connie and try to sort things out, and Makayla was more excited than ever. However, Connie tragically died and Derumk was left in a state of severe depression, cutting ties with Makayla for good and brooding away with his and Connie's son, Wesley. Makayla gave birth to Kale Marcus, and raised him alone. She had multiple flings with Kenny Manuel and pizza boy Lamar Rover. Makayla forged a close bond with nephew Brad, who later found love with Nataly Pfeiffer. His father, Mackenzie moved in for a short time and tried to reforge a bond with Brad. Makayla maintained a close bond with Mackenzie until he decided to move back to San Myshuno, while Brad moved away with a pregnant Nataly. Zaiden and Monica had another child named Ethan. Grady reached out to Makayla asking to see his son, but Makayla refused, until eventually allowing Zaiden and Monica to go visit his paternal family in San Myshuno. Makayla's cousin, Ricky moved in and married close friend Kate. Ricky had an affair with Darlene Dodge and got her pregnant. Kate discovered the truth but ultimately forgave Ricky. Derumk's son, Wesley asked to move in due to the neglect of his depressed father, and Makayla guiltily agreed. She reached out to Derumk and was heartbroken to learn that he had died of a broken heart. She promised to look after Wesley. When Kate had a daughter, Shirley, Kate struggled to cope with Ricky's unfaithfulness, while he payed little attention to Shirley. In an accident, Shirley was almost severely injured and was taken into social care. Ricky angrily threatened social care and proved to be an unjust carer for Shirley. Despite this, Ricky and Kate agreed to get their daughter back. Makayla was shocked to learn of a house fire, where Kate was trapped. Ricky ran in to save his wife but was too late as Kate was killed in the fire. Ricky began to suffer the same fate as Makayla rushed in after him, also merely missing death. Makayla ultimately managed to save the two of them, but only Kate's body was recovered from the wreckage. Makayla waved Ricky off and wished him farewell as he moved to Del Sol Valley to rekindle with his first daughter. Makayla was skeptical when Kale married Eileen Brooks, whose father was an infamous criminal. However, when Eileen gave birth to Nestor Marcus, Makayla accepted the marriage. She maintained a close relationship with her grandkids and helped to sort out grandson Ethan's affair ordeal. She also stayed a motherly figure for Wesley and fought for his son Channing to be surnamed Turei when his mother remarried. Makayla remained a matriarchal figure and stayed in StrangerVille until she died of old age, surrounded by Zaiden, Monica, Kale, Eileen, Nestor and Wesley.